


Unlikely Trio

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Unlikely Trio

Ruby straddled Dean’s hips, her hands moving up his bare chest. “I know we haven’t gotten along in the past,  but I assure you- we will now.” She smirked, leaning forward and biting his nipple. He hissed in pleasure as her tongue traced around his aureola.

“I bet Dean-o here makes all _sorts_ of pretty sounds.” Meg smirked from the door way. 

They looked over to her before sharing a look. “It’s up to you, baby. I have no problems if you don’t.” Ruby purred, grinding down on Dean’s jean covered erection.

He growled at her, his jaw tense. “Meg, you better get that hot piece of tail in here.” His eyes never left Ruby’s. “Off. _Now_.” He ordered. Once she had, he crawled out of bed. “First, I want to watch.” He smirked.

“Oh, _really_?” Meg coo’d, walking forward. “Because I really want a taste.” Her eyes took in all of Ruby, who stood their completely bare. Standing in front of Ruby, she slipped her middle finger between her folds, earning a gasp from Ruby. “So wet.” She grinned, removing her finger and sucking it into her mouth.

Ruby gripped Meg’s hips, pulling her forward into a bruising kiss. Dean palmed himself, a low growl vibrating his chest. As their mouths moved perfectly together, they could hear his clothing being removed. The metal of his belt made a slight ‘clink’ on the floor. Ruby’s hands moved around, gripping Meg’s ass, grinding their hips together.

Dean was sitting in a chair, slowly stroking himself as Meg’s shirt and bra started to be removed from her body. Ruby gripped Meg’s breasts, squeezing them roughly before she pinched her nipples. Meg moaned as she pulled away from the kiss. “Sounds like you’re the one making those pretty sounds, Meg.” Ruby smirked.

Meg raised an eyebrow, pushing Ruby back on the bed. Getting on her knees, Meg pulled Ruby to the end of the bed, resting her thighs on her shoulders. With a long, slow lick, Meg’s tongue went from Ruby’s entrance to her clit. Ruby wiggled her hips slightly, wanting more. Smirking, Meg sucked on Ruby’s clit gently, her finger slipping into her core.

Dean watched as Meg picked up her pace, Ruby squirming on Meg’s face. “Fuck her with your tongue.” He ordered. Meg slipped her finger out, and quickly replaced it with her tongue. Ruby’s back arched as she whimpered.

“Fuck, Meg!” She panted, trying to grind against the brunette’s face. Meg watched the petite blonde’s body squirm as she neared her release.

“Stop.” Dean ordered, making Meg pull away. “Meg, get undressed. I want to see what you’ve got under there.” He licked his lips as he rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock, spreading the pre-cum. “I bet you shave, don’t you? Leaving that pretty pink pussy bare.” He smirked.

Ruby was so close, she ached with the need for release. Squirming, she licked her lips and looked over to Dean. Meg stood up, slipping out of her boots and skin tight jeans. She shimmied her underwear down, leaving all exposed.

Dean’s eyes moved to Ruby. “Come here. On your knees.” He said firmly, his commanding tone making her whimper. She did as he said, moving quickly. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth. “Such a good little slut.” He smirked as she licked the tip of his cock. His eyes moved to Meg next. “Come here.” He growled, making Meg bite her lip. As soon as she was close enough, his middle finger slipped between her folds. “You’re fucking _soaked_.”

Ruby took Dean in her mouth bit by bit until he hit the back of her throat. His fingers gripped her hair, holding her in place. His hips moved forward, fucking her face. “Fuck yourself on my fingers.” He ordered Meg. Nodding, she rolled her hips, grinding against his finger.

His head fell back as he let out a groan. Ruby moaned around him, increasing his pleasure. As Meg moved, he added another finger, moving them so they dipped into her entrance. Now she was grinding against the palm of his hand, his fingers curling inside her. “Fuck, Dean!” She gasped.

He looked over at her. “Not Dean.” He growled.

“ _Sir_?” She tested out.

“Fuck, Ruby.” He praised. “Better.”

Her legs shook as she neared her own orgasm. Feeling her walls flutter around his fingers, his hips picked up speed until he buried himself as far down Ruby’s throat as he could, his cum running down her throat.

She swallowed the best she could, licking him clean as he pulled out. Dean turned, pulling Meg to his chest, holding her tight. His mouth captured hers as he started to finger her, making her moan into his mouth. It didn’t take him long to have her screaming into the kiss. She clung to his arms, her fingers digging in.

Ruby watched, enjoying how Dean took control. No wonder he wanted to be called ‘sir’. When he slipped his fingers from Meg, he brought them to his mouth and licked them clean. “You taste even fucking better than you look.” He smirked.

Without a word, he walked over to the bed. “Meg, come here.” He beckoned.

“Yes, sir.”  

“Lay down.” She moved into a comfortable spot. “Ruby, get on top of her, on your knees.”

“Yes, Daddy.” She purred, earning a groan.

Dean licked his lips. “You two can start.” He told them, smirking when their lips crashed together. As they began a rough make out session, he moved to his closet, grabbing a strap on. He enjoyed watching women together, why not have one on hand? “Ruby, put this on.” He told her as he moved towards them.

Sitting back on her heels, she looked over at him.

Once she was situated, she went back to making out with Meg. Her hand cupped her breast as she began slipping the fake cock through her folds. Dean was kneeling behind Ruby, his finger teasing her slit. Meg moaned as Ruby began fucking her, the tip rubbing against the perfect spot. Dean put his hands on each side of Meg, pinning Ruby between them.

He lined himself up and thrust forward, pushing Ruby’s strap on further into Meg’s cunt. Ruby barely had to move. As Dean fucked her, her hips went forward, fucking Meg. Her hand went to the back of her head, kissing the brunette roughly. Meg gripped onto Ruby’s shoulder blades, letting her nails drag down a bit. “Fuck, Dean.” Ruby moaned against Meg’s lips.

“You like that?” He emphasized his question with a hard thrust, making her cry out.

She nodded. “Yes!”

He chuckled, increasing his pace. Meg was the first to cum, her nails drawing blood from the blonde above her. “Fuck me, Ruby. Don’t fucking stop.” She ground out, wanting her to fuck her until she couldn’t take anymore.

Ruby buried her face in Meg’s neck, nipping and sucking at her flesh. She was the next to cum, a silent scream falling from her mouth as her hands gripped the sheets. Pulling her face from Meg’s neck, she moaned. “Fill me up, Daddy!” She begged. “Cum for us.”

His hands moved to grip her hips, his thrusting becoming harder. She screamed out at the increased power behind them. He growled as he slammed forward, his hips likely bruising her skin, his eyes flicking black as he filled her with his hot cum.

Pulling out, he slapped her ass, leaving a red mark. Ruby moved to lay next to Meg. “Oh, we’re far from done. I’ve got plans for us.” Dean grinned.  


End file.
